xbilliex_hunger_games_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Katarina Seacrest
Katarina Seacrest Cat-ar-ree-na See-crest was a retired victor from District 4 (or District 5 as an alternative), originally created by Xbilliex. Katarina_seacrest.png|Katarina's lunaii katarina anime frm.PNG|Katarina in anime form 314615.jpg|Katarina in real life Basic Information Age: '''14 '''Gender: '''Female '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil '''Birthday: '''August 24th '''Hair Colour: '''Light brown '''Eye Colour: '''Deep blue '''Height: '''5'4 '''Weapon(s): '''Axe, treachery, deception '''Family: *Lilith Seacrest (grandmother) *Hank Seacrest (father) *Lolita Seacrest (aunt-in-law) *Hunter Seacrest (uncle) *Kaitlyn Seacrest (cousin) *Lapis Seacrest (cousin) *Thomas Seacrest (cousin) *Natasha Seacrest (cousin) *Aidan Seacrest (cousin) *Jonathan Seacrest (cousin) *Leanne Seacrest (cousin) *Oceania Seacrest (cousin/mortal enemy) '''Home: '''Asylum of District 4/5, Panem '''Usual affiliation: '''Anyone she can manipulate to get to Oceania, the Seacrest family. '''Usual alliance: '''Either loner or anyone she can manipulate with ease in order to get to Oceania. '''Love Interest(s): '''None Backstory Katarina was born in District 4's (or 5's) mental asylum. The reason behind this was because her mother was diagnosed as mentally insane after attempting to murder Katarina's father, Hank, (and Oceania's uncle). Her father knew that her mother was pregnant at the time and tried to prevent Katarina from being born in the asylum. This attempt didn't succeed and Katarina's mother was locked away. Because she grew up around insane people, she started to imitate their actions. The staff at the asylum were starting to get increasingly worried about her behaviour and believed that it was an early sign of psychosis. This was in fact, correct. Katarina agreed to be mentored by one of the patients there. She also attended secret weaponry classes and grew fond of the axe, making it her signature weapon. By the time she reached 14, she learned of her cousin Oceania Seacrest becoming a victor. Without permission from anyone at the asylum, she snuck out, tracked Oceania down and had a late night fight with her. She tried to kill Oceania so that she could steal her glory. However, she never succeeded and was put back into the asylum after Oceania's love interest Evan Fisher came to Oceania's rescue and the couple ordered Peacekeepers to take her away. At this point, she was diagnosed as mentally insane, just like her mother. Personality *Katarina was insane, sadistic, cunning and mad. *She was a determined person. She wanted to kill Oceania for good. *She was not a faithful and loyal person. Once a person that she manipulated became useless to her, she betrayed them and killed them. *Katarina could be very deceptive. She portrayed herself to be one thing to those who didn't know her well, only to show her true colours when they least expected it. *She was independent. *She could manipulate others with ease. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Skilful with an axe, communication skills (manipulation and persuasion), schemes '''Weaknesses: '''Alliances, trust, emotions/feelings Fate Katarina continued to sneak out of the asylum and kill people in order to get to Oceania. However, the Peacekeepers constantly put in her back in the asylum and Katarina was not able to get to Oceania for 12 years, as she eventually died at the age of 26. It is rumoured that she died during a fight with someone at the asylum. Trivia *She was Billie's second victor. *Katarina is the only victor of Billie's to have gone on to eventually die. Category:District 4 Category:Retired Category:Victors Category:Females Category:The Targaryen of District 4/Xbilliex Category:14 year olds Category:District 5 Category:Chaotic Evil Tributes Category:Deceased